


Musings

by GoldenSnowflake



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mocking, Pompous Pep, Post-Series, danny is eighteen here, just barely though, transgressive sex, volatile sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnowflake/pseuds/GoldenSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny interrupts Vlad with a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

A breathy laugh escapes the boy as the pads of his thumbs roam across the man’s collarbone. It’s a bitter, smug sound.

Vlad removes his tongue from the younger man’s pale neck, the irritation drawing his brows together not dampening the lust in his stare. “What?”

Danny blinks up at him through radiant blue eyes. His chest rises and falls with his rapid breaths, the beads of sweat making his lean torso glitter. The smirk that stretches his mouth makes Vlad’s cock strain against the denim of his jeans.

“You were in love with my mother for longer than I’ve been alive, and it took me – how long was it? – less than a year to get you to say my name like I’m the only thing you live for.”

Rage fills the man’s stomach, making his heart stutter and his erection so swollen it hurts. He looks down at his fingers; his manicured nails on the teenager’s pale hip. His eyes meet the boy’s once more. The smirk is still there, and Danny licks his lips.

The boy’s hips give a little jolt when the billionaire’s fingers close around his throat, squeezing just enough to feel his pulse quicken underneath, and Danny lets out a reedy, delighted moan as Vlad shoves his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clarify that Danny has recently turned eighteen here (if I ever turn this into a multi-chapter fic, that will be explained.) When he says that it took him "under a year" he means for Vlad to become obsessed with him above all else - not that Vlad ever gave him a poke when he was like fifteen. :3
> 
> You could interpret this as being inspired by "Parallels" by Accordionpea, but more than anything, it was inspired by watching Game of Thrones and realizing that Danny/Vlad is messed up enough to rival some of its relationships.


End file.
